To The Beautifull You
by CciaRYN
Summary: Kang Tae Joon yang membaca tulisan itu lalu terdiam namun hanya sebentar dan langsung berlari menuju lapangan sepakbola. Sesampainya dipinggir lapangan dia melihat Gu Jae Hee sedang dipeluk oleh Cha Eun Gyeol. Kang Tae Joon memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.
1. Chapter 1

Pemeran utama :

Gu Jae Hee(Choi Sul Li)

Kang Tae Joon(Choi Min Ho)

Cha Eun Gyeol(Lee Hyun Woo)

Pemeran pendukung :

Seol Han Na (Kim Ji-Won)

Ha Seung Ri (Seo Jun Yeong)

Joo Ji Chul (Kang Ha Neul)

Song Jong Min (Hwang Kwang Hee)

Di dalam kamar asrama no.303 asrama Genie High School.

"Hey Cha Eun Gyeol apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!" tanya Tae Joon pada seorang temannya yang berperawakan kecil dengan muka tampan dan lucu namun kerap kali mengeluarkan ekspresi yang konyol itu yang sedang duduk diranjang atas kamar asramanya.

"Hummmm, tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang duduk disini?! Tae Joon hanya kamarmu saja yang ditempati 1 orang padahal kamar lain 2 orang. apa kau tidak takut kalau ranjang atas ini setiap hari ditiduri hantu Tae Joon?!"

"Buat apa aku takut hantu! Aku lebih takut kau Cha Eun Gyeol daripada hantu, bisa bisa aku mati karena semua kekonyolan yang selalu kau lakukan!"

"Hey hey Tae Joon bagaimana jika ada perempuan yang tinggal dikamar ini ya? Atau teman kamarku saja yang tinggal disini dan aku tinggal dikamarku bersama pacarku!Hahaha" Sahut Cha Eun Gyeol sambil menuruni tangga dan duduk melamun di sofa kamar itu.

"Gila kau, mana ada perempuan bisa sekolah disekolah khusus lelaki! Hey!kau sedang membayangkan apa! Mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri dan tertawa seperti itu?!" namun Cha Eun Gyeol tetap terdiam dan hanyut dengan semua yang terlintas dibenaknya.

"Sepertinya kau perlu membersihkan otakmu yang penuh dengan porno itu!" sahut Tae Joon sembari memberikan sapu pada temannya itu dan pergi keluar kamar untuk menghirup udara sore yang segar.

* * *

Tae Joon berjalan menyusuri lorong asrama menuju taman depan sekolah. Dia duduk disana dan membuka google dengan tabnya dan mulai membrowsing konten-konten mengenai dirinya. ~Kang Tae Joon Aktor Sekaligus Atlet Lompat Tinggi Dikabarkan Tengah Dekat Lagi Dengan Aktris Seol Han Na~ "What!Apa maksud semua ini?"tanyanya dalam hati.

Dia segera menelepon mantan kekasihnya Seol Han Na, "Sore Oppa(kakak), ada apa meneleponku? Apa kau rindu denganku? Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku selalu merindukanmu Oppa sampai sampai aku selalu mencari cara untuk bisa menemuimu di asrama. Oppa mau ..." "Stop! Han Na, apa maksud berita ini?" "Berita apa Oppa? Mengenai kita tengah dekat lagi Oppa?" "Kau pasti sudah tau berita tentang apa!" "Oppa aku hanya ingin dekat lagi dengan kau Oppa, aku masih sayang, aku tak mau kau dekat dengan yang lain Oppa" "Tidak Han Na, aku tak suka dengan semua caramu ini, sebaiknya kau klarrifikasi berita itu!" "Tapi Oppa!" tut tut tut. "Susah keterlaluan Han Na"gumam Tae Joon.

* * *

Tae Joon berlari menuju gerbang depan sekolahnya.

Tiba tiba #brak# Tae Joon menabrak seseorang didepannya dan orang itu terjelungkup diatas koper yang dibawanya dan muka orang itupun penuh dengan lumpur karena terjatuh digenangan lumpur. Orang itu berdiri dengan mengepal tangannya dan berbalik arah siap menerkam Tae Joon, orang itu adalah Gu Jae Hee, pindahan dari sekolahnya di amerika karena ingin bertemu dengan idolanya Tae Joon, Aktor dan atlet lompat tinggi yang pernah mendapatkan medali emas, Tae Joon mempunyai wajah yang tampan, manis.

"Hey kau lihat aku disini sampai-sampai kau menabrakku!Lihat mukaku penuh dengan lumpur!Hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah ini dan aku sudah sial!OMG!"

Tae Joon pun menatap dekat muka Gu Jae Hee,"Maafkan aku! aku tidak konsentrasi tadi sehingga aku menabrakmu!"

Gu Jae Hee yang baru sadar bahwa yang menabraknya adalah seorang pria yang sangat diidolakannya seketika itu juga terdiam menatap Tae Joon dengan muka kaget dan mulut yang menganga, "Apa kau Tae Joon?"

"Ya, aku Tae Joon, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, senang bisa bertemu denganmu" dengan muka yang berbinar-binar walaupun penuh lumpur.

"Heh? Senang?" Sahut Tae Joon.

"Aku Gu Jae Hee, murid pindahan dari Amerika" sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Aku Tae Joon, adakah yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya, tolong antarkan aku ke kantor sekolah ini, aku harus mengurus sesuatu disana" "Baik, ayo" sahut Tae Joon sembari jalan menuju kantor.

* * *

Gu Jae Hee berjalan menuju kamar barunya yang akan dia tempati selama dia bersekolah di situ dan sampai Tae Joon mau untuk mengikuti kejuaraan lompat tinggi lagi. Karena setelah dia memenangkan kejuaraan internasional dan mendapatkan medali emas ia tidak mau lagi untuk mengikuti kejuaraan lompat tinggi. Gu Jae Hee akan berusaha untuk membuat Tae Joon mau mengikuti kejuaraan lompat tinggi lagi. Semua kegigihan Tae Joon untuk bisa terbang itu membuat Gu Jae Hee sadar bahwa keajaiban itu ada karena kerja keras. Gu Jae Hee tidak mau semua itu hanya menjadi masalalu Tae Joon saja.

Sesampainya didepan kamar no. 303 Gu Jae Hee lalu masuk kamar itu, "tidak ada orang" gumamnya. Gu Jae Hee berjalan menaiki tangga dan meletakkan tasnya lalu rebah diatas ranjang dan tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Tae Joon yang menatap dekat wajahnya tadi setelah dia menabraknya.

Gu Jae Hee lalu meletakkan isi tasnya kelemari yang sudah disediakan. Gu Jae Hee menaruh pembalut, lipstic, lipgloss dan semua perlengkapan perempuan dibawah baju-baju, Gu Jae Hee tidak mau ada yang tau bahwa dia perempuan yang menyamar menjadi pria.

* * *

"Hey, siapa itu, mengapa kau sembarangan masuk kekamarku?!"teriak seseorang.

"Kamarmu? Ini juga kamarku mulai sekarang, Kepala sekolah menyuruhku menempati kamar ini!" jawab Gu Jae Hee sembari berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Oh kau Gu Jae Hee" "Jadi aku sekamar dengan kau Tae Jon? OMG, it's amazing!" Gu Jae Hee pun berlenggak lenggok kegirangan membuat Tae Joon terbelakak melihat Gu Jae Hee.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Tae Joon,

"Oh tak apa" Gu Jae Hee terdiam dengan muka yang sudah merah padam karena malu.

"Oh oke, aku mandi dulu, senang satu kamar denganmu Go. . . emm Gu Jae Hee"

"Aku juga Tae Joon".

Setelah Tae Joon masuk kekamar mandi Gu Jae Hee pun berlari kesana kemari karena terlalu senang bisa satu kamar dengan Tae Joon.

"Aku bisa menatapnya saat dia tertidur, Aku bisa mencium bantal yang dia paki tidur, aku bisa menemaninya terus, karena aku sekamar dan satu kelas dengannya! Aku bisa Aku bisaaaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya berulang-ulang dalam hati sambil tersenyum dan berlari-lari didalam kamar.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang lengan kiri Gu Jae Hee,"Kau kenapa lagi?"tanya Tae Joon.

Gu Jae Hee hanya tersipu malu dan berlari masuk kekamar mandi "Aku menahan buang air kecil Tae Joon jadi aku lari-lari seperti itu!"teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Oh Oke, kenapa kau tidak masuk saja tadi, aku Cuma mandi, jangan sungkan, sesama pria dan kau temanku jadi tak apa kau masuk kalau memang terpaksa" sahut Tae Joon.

"Gila saja Tae Joon, aku perempuan bukan pria, Kau tak tau saja Tae Joon, bisa bisa kau pingsan dan marah kalau kau tau ada perempuan gila yang menyamar jadi pria hanya karena kau Tae Joon"gumam Gu Jae Hee dalam hati.

* * *

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama Gu Jae Hee masuk dikelas barunya dengan menggunakan seragam pria, kemeja panjang putih, dasi biru tua, jas abu abu dan celana panjang abu-abu.

" Selamat Pagi, saya Gu Jae Hee, murid pindahan dari Amerika, mulai hari ini saya akan sekelas dengan kalian, senang bisa bertemu kalian dan menjadi teman kalian!" namun tak ada satupun yang mendengarkan Gu Jae Hee, mereka hanya melihat sekilas saja lalu lanjut bercengkerama.

Gu Jae Hee duduk dibangku yang masih kosong."Hey, aku Cha Eun Gyeol!" sapaan pria yang duduk disebelah kanan bangkunya dengan mukanya yang lucu dan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Gu Jae Hee, senang berkenalan denganmu Cha Eun Gyeol" sahut Gu Jae Hee.

Terlihat Tae Joon memasuki kelas dan duduk dibelakang Gu Jae Hee.

Gu Jae Hee lihat Cha Eun Gyeol sedari tadi menatapnya."Jay He, seusai kelas nanti maukah kau jalan-jalan melihat sekolah bersamaku?"

"Oke Eun Gyeul" jawab Gu Jae Hee sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Seusai sekolah, Gu Jae Hee pun jalan-jalan dengan Cha Eun Gyeol.

"Hey Gu Jae Hee, lenganmu tidak seperti pria lainnya, kenapa lenganmu tidak berotot? kau jarang berolahraga?"

"Oh . . iya, aku malas he he" sahut Gu Jae Hee.

Kami berjalan menyusuri sekolah dan tiba-tiba Eun Gyeul menghilang."Eun Gyeul!dimana kau?!" Gu Jae Heepun berteriak teriak mencari dia.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" teriakan yang mengagetkan Gu Jae Hee dan karena orang itu sudah menyekap lehernya dari belakang. "Hey Eun Gyeul kau ini, jantungku hampir terjatuh gara-gara kau!".

Cha Eun Gyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengandeng Gu Jae Hee pergi.

Gu Jae Hee lihat Cha Eun Gyeol sangat senang. Sampai didepan kamar 303 Cha Eun Gyeol pamit.

Gu Jae Hee masuk lalu melepas seragamnya dan mengganti baju lalu berbaring dan terlelap karena lelah bercanda dengan teman barunya yang sangat konyol itu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca FFN'ku. Aku pendatang baru nih. Jadi dimaklumin ya kalau masih banyak yang salah. ^hihihi^ :D. Senang bisa bergabung dengan kalian semua. Ditunggu ya Reviewnya . Semoga kalian suka dengan Part 1 tentang pengenalan tokoh utama ini. Mau dilanjut nggak ni ke part selanjutnya? Hehe. FFN ini aku adaptasi dari drama serial korea to the beautifull you, karena aku suka dengan tokoh-tokohnya:D. Namun ceritanya berbeda hehe. . endingnyapun pasti tak sama. Kadang aku bermimpi ingin bisa seperti Gu Jae Hee yang menyamar dan sekolah disekolah khusus lelaki, pasti seru.^xixixi^. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya teman-teman:D~


	2. I'm sorry all

Pemeran utama :

Gu Jae Hee(Choi Sul Li)

Kang Tae Joon(Choi Min Ho)

Cha Eun Gyeol(Lee Hyun Woo)

Pemeran pendukung :

Seol Han Na (Kim Ji-Won)

Ha Seung Ri (Seo Jun Yeong)

Joo Ji Chul (Kang Ha Neul)

Song Jong Min (Hwang Kwang Hee)

**PART 2**

**Selamat membaca... Kamsa hamnida! :D**

#2 Minggu kemudian di genie high school#

"Kang Tae Joon. . . tunggu aku!"teriak Gu Jae Hee mengejar Kang Tae Joon yang sedang berlari ke arah lapangan sepak bola.

Kang Tae Joon lalu berhenti namun tak mau menatapnya.

"Kang Tae Joon kenapa kau seperti ini, kau mengacuhkan aku, kau menjauhi aku sejak tadi pagi. Apa salahku Kang Tae Joon?"

"_Anniya_, kau tak salah apa-apa..."sahut Kang Tae Joon datar dan masih tak mau menatap Gu Jae Hee.

"_Marhaebwa_! tolong katakan! Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus Kang Tae Joon. Aku tak bisa setiap harinya kau acuhkan aku seperti itu!"

Kang Tae Joon mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana pendeknya dan menunjukkannya pada Gu Jae Hee.

"Lihat ini Gu Jae He!_Omo_...! Lihat ini...!Ini lipstick, panty, semua perlengkapan perempuan! Kau perempuan Gu Jae Hee! Kenapa kau bohongi aku, dan semua yang ada disini! Apa permainan yang kau rencanakan dibalik ini semua Gu Jae Hee! Semula aku senang mempunyai teman baru sepertimu, kau tak seperti yang lainnya! Kau baik, kau selalu memperhatikan aku, kau selalu menyuruhku agar aku mau lompat tinggi lagi! Dan aku mulai berpikir aku akan lompat tinggi lagi dengan semua yang telah kau perbuat untukku Gu Jae Hee! Tapi sekarang kau tak lebih dari sekedar _godjimal_...! Dan aku tak suka mempunyai teman seorang pembohong besar sepertimu Gu Jae Hee! Maaf..." jawab Kang Tae Joon sembari memberikan perlengkapan perempuan itu pada Gu Jae Hee dan meninggalkan Gu Jae Hee sendirian.

Gu Jae Hee hanya terdiam lalu berjalan menuju lapangan sepakbola, terlihat air mata mulai jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Dia duduk ditengah lapangan dan terus menangisi atas apa yang telah terjadi.

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan Gu jae Hee dan berjalan menuju kamar, Kang Tae Joon duduk di sofa kamarnya dan memegang kepalanya karena dia shock dengan apa yang telah dia ketahui.

Dia lalu berjalan menuju meja belajar Gu Jae Hee. Dia menemukan buku diary Gu Jae Hee lalu mengambil itu dan membacanya. Dia melihat isi diary itu mengenai dirinya, apa yang dia suka, kata-kata motivasi yang pernah dia lontarkan di media, catatan –catatan rekor yang pernah dia buat. Kang Tae Joon tetap membalik-balik diary itu sampai pada tulisan terakhir. Kang Tae Joon mulai membaca tulisan itu...

"Kang Tae Joon, kau tak tau aku melakukan semua ini demi kau. Aku memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi lelaki demi kau. Demi bisa bertemu denganmu. Sejak aku tau bahwa kau menyatakan kepada media bahwa kau tak akan lompat tinggi lagi, aku tak tenang. Aku tau hidupmu untuk lompat tinggi. Aku tau memenangkan setiap kejuaraan lompat tinggi adalah impianmu sejak kecil. Kau pernah berkata di media bahwa keajaiban itu datang karena kerja keras. Aku memakai kata-kata itu dalam hidupku. Semua orang dulu meremehkan aku, memandangku sebagai kura-kura yang tak pernah bisa memenangkan lomba lari yang menjadi impianku. Namun sejak aku mendengar tentangmu dan kata-kata motivasimu itu aku selalu berusaha dan kerja keras untuk bisa menggapai impianku dan aku berhasil. Aku bisa memenangkan kejuaraan lari. Aku memutuskan untuk memotong rambutku seperti laki-laki, aku pindah ke genie high school karena ingin melihatmu lompat tinggi lagi. Aku ingin tau mengapa kau tak mau lompat tinggi lagi. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang mau membuatmu lompat tinggi lagi Kang Tae Joon! Aku akan berusaha!"

Kang Tae Joon yang membaca tulisan itu lalu terdiam namun hanya sebentar dan langsung berlari menuju lapangan sepakbola. Sesampainya dipinggir lapangan dia melihat Gu Jae Hee sedang dipeluk oleh Cha Eun Gyeol. Kang Tae Joon memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Cha Eun Gyeol, apakah seseorang yang berbohong itu tak bisa dimaafkan?" tanya Gu Jae Hee sambil terisak.

Namun Cha Eun Gyeol tak menjawab, ia merasakan ada yang aneh saat Gu Jae Hee memeluknya erat, Cha Eun Gyeol merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia selalu merasa aneh dengan dirinya ketika bersama Gu Jae Hee.

Cha Eun Gyeol melepas pelukan teman laki-lakinya itu lalu mengusap air mata Gu Jaae Hee. Dia menatap wajah Gu Jae Hee yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ada rasa di dadanya yang ingin _kisseu_ bibir Gu Jae Hee. Ada rasa didadanya yang ingin bilang bahwa dia suka Gu Jae Hee. Namun dia lalu terperanjat dan pergi berlari. Dia belum bisa menerima bahwa dia harus menjadi seorang _gay_. Dia meninggalkan Gu Jae Hee sendirian di tengah lapangan.

Dia ingin menelepon pacarnya yang sudah 1 minggu yang lalu dia acuhkan karena lebih merasa nyaman dengan Gu Jae Hee. Namun yang dilakukan justru mengetikkan sms bahwa dia ingin putus bukan malah telepon dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf, kita putus" tulisan sms untuk pacarnya.

* * *

Gu Jae Hee berjalan menuju kamar, dia mencari Kang Tae Joon, namun kamarnya kosong. Dia lalu duduk dan menaruhkan kepalanya diatas meja belajar. Tanpa sadar dia terlelap.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengelus kepalanya dan membuat dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidurlah ditempat tidur Gu Jae Hee, ini juga sudah malam, tak baik kau tidur di meja belajar seperti itu..."

"Kang Tae Joon?..."

"Bangunlah gujil-gujil, apa perlu aku menggendongmu?"

Gu Jae Hee yang baru sadar bahwa itu benar-benar Kang Tae Joon lalu berdiri dan memeluk Kang Tae Joon.

"Maafkan aku Kang Tae Joon, maafkan aku" pinta Gu Jae Hee sambil terisak.

"_Uljjima_...gujil-gujil. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Aku membaca diarymu. Terima kasih Gu Jae Hee atas semuanya" jawab Kang Tae Joon sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kang Tae Joon..." jawab Gu Jae Hee lirih sambil menatap Kang Tae Joon.

"Gu Jae Hee,tidurlah sudah malam"

"Iya Kang Tae Joon" jawab Gu Jae Hee sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ranjang atas.

Saat Gu Jae Hee memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memakaikan topi kupluk dikepalanya. Gu Jae Hee membuka matanya dan melihat Kang Tae Joon yang memakaikan itu.

"Selamat tidur gujil-gujil...kamu pasti akan melihatku lompat tinggi lagi"

Gu Jae Hee tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Pagi harinya Gu Jae Hee berjalan menuju kelas bersama Kang Tae Joon. Terlihat ada teman mereka yang akan sedang mengendarai sepeda dengan cepat dan akan menabrak Gu Jae Hee. Kang Tae Joon lalu menarik tangan Gu Jae Hee dan memeluk Gu Jae Hee agar Gu Jae Hee tidak tertabrak sepeda itu.

"_Aigo_..." gumam Gu Jae Hee lirih.

"Kau tak apa-apa Gu Jae Hee?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kang Tae Joon, kamsa hamnida, mengapa kau lindungi aku seperti itu Kang Tae Joon"

"Karena kau perempuan..." sahut Kang Tae Joon lirih sambil tersenyum.

"KAU INI!"Hahaha

* * *

Seusai sekolah Kang Tae Joon ijin keluar sekolah untuk membeli sesuatu. Sementara Gu Jae Hee bersama Cha Eun Gyeol sedang bercanda di dekat kandang Sangchu(anjing peliharaan sekolah itu, namun yang berani memelihara hanya Kang Tae Joon, Eun Gyeol dan Gu Jae Hee karena setau yang lain anjing itu galak padahal anjing itu sangat lucu menggemaskan,baik dan _kyeopta _hehehe). Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju taman depan sekolah. Cha Eun Gyeol tiba-tiba mengandeng tangan Gu Jae Hee sambil menatap ke langit.

"Gu Jae Hee..."

"Iya Cha Eun Gyeol"

Mereka berhenti didekat taman. Cha Cha Eun Gyeol menatap Gu Jae Hee yang berdiri didepannya.

"Gu Jae Hee..i like u"

*Dan waktu terasa berhenti beberapa saat...*

.

.

.

"Cha Eun Gyeol kau sadarkan bahwa aku lelaki?"

"aku sangat sadar Gu Jae Hee, aku sejak dulu sudah sangat nyaman denganmu. Menurutku kamu lelaki yang pretty. Aku selalu berusaha untuk meyakinkan diriku aku tak mungkin menyukaimu. Namun semakin aku berusaha semakin aku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tak peduli kamu laki-laki atau perempuan"

"Tapi..."

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Gu Jae Hee"

Dan Cha Eun Gyeol pun berjalan meninggalkan Gu Jae Hee sendirian. Gu Jae Hee berlari mendekati Cha Eun Gyeol.

"Aku...aku sebenarnya perempuan Cha Eun Gyeol"

* * *

Keesokan paginya Cha Eun Gyeol berjalan menuju kamar Kang Tae Joon.

"Kang Tae Joon, aku buang air dikamar mandimu ya, kamar mandiku dipakai"

"Jangan! Ada Gu Jae Hee didalam, dia sedang mandi!" teriak Kang Tae Joon karena mengetahui bahwa kamar mandi tidak bisa dikunci dan apabila Cha Eun Gyeol masuk dia bisa tau kalau Gu Jae Hee sebenarnya perempuan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan sama-sama lelaki, apa masalahnya?"

"Jangan, sudah kubilang jangan!"

Cha Eun Gyeol lalu mendekati Kang Tae Joon.

"Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa Gu Jae Hee perempuan? Sehingga kau tak bolehkan aku masuk? Aku hanya mengetesmu apakah kamu sudah tahu atau belum"

Kang Tae Joon terdiam sesaat karena terkejut.

"Iya Cha Eun Gyeol, aku sudah tahu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?"

"Aku kemarin bilang padanya kalau aku suka dia, dan dia mengaku kalau dia perempuan, namun aku tak peduli dia perempuan atau lelaki, karena aku akan tetap menyukainya"

"Apa? Kau suka dia?"

"Iya..."

Kang Tae Joon terdiam. Cha Eun Gyeolpun keluar dari kamar. Kang Tae Joon merasa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya. Mengapa dia tidak bisa menerima bahwa Cha Eun Gyeol menyukai Gu Jae Hee. Mengapa dia tidak bisa rela apabila nantinya Gu Jae Hee menerima Cha Eun Gyeol. Mengapa?

******to be continue******

^^^^Kamsa hamnida.. !

terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca Ffn **author**.

Kalau ada yang belum tahu penampakan dari pemain bisa dicari digoogle dengan keyword pemain drama serial korea to the beautifull.

kang tae joon : saya paling tampan dan manis...catat.

gu jae hee: iya. kamu paling tampan...

cha eun gyeol : anniya. aku paling tampan dan kyeopta alias unyu...

**author** :aduhh pergi pergi ganggu saja kalian ini.

**Author** mohon bantuannya ya karena **author** pendatang baru dan masih rada **gaptek ** sama Ffn.

Cha Eun Gyeol:" _Mwo_? HAHAHA"

Author lempar sandal ke Cha Eun Gyeol.

**Author** sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritiknya mengenai penulisan dan gaya penulisan.

Masih hancur ya penulisan **author**? Hehehe.

Finally, **author** mau makan dulu karena belum makan ni demi menulis dan dibaca kalian smua. Semoga kalian suka ya dengan cerita **author**.

Reviewnya author tunggu ya please!:D :D

Kamsahamnida... salam manis dari **author** **Ccia_RYN** x-D


End file.
